The Good Old Switcheroo
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Magic Kaitou - Kaitou Kid loses control of a situation and fights to reclaim it with unexpected results. yaoi


Author's Notes: My first Kaitou Kid fic. I wrote it while on a cruise from Finland to Sveden and back to Finland. Those were fun two days...

Ok, as it says on my profile page, Saguru/Kaito is one of my favorite pairings. This is my attempt on a shonen-ai fic about the two. This is the worst one of the three I wrote on the cruise, but it's still pretty good...I guess.

**The Good Old Switcheroo  
****By: DarkAnimus**

'This is not good!' Kaitou Kid thought. Tonights heist was going worse by the minute. The famous phantom thief was currently running down a dark museum corridor, trying to loose the police officers on his tail.

"Damn!" A dead end. "Why is there a dead end in a museum anyway? Now that I think about it, this whole place has been nothing but a one big maze. Do they **want** the visitors to get lost?"

"Now, Kid, I finally got you!" Kid sneered at the victorious, 'I'm so much better than you' tone in Hakuba's voice. He turned to face the detective.

"You've been sloppy tonight, Kid", Hakuba said and shook his head. "If you wouldn't be glaring at me now I would think that it has all been a part of some genious plot of yours."

'Genious? Did he just call me genious without a sarcastic tone?' Kid thought. 'Well, I can't disappoint the audience. I need to get the situation back under my control.'

Kid thought hard. 'It seems that the only one who managed to follow me is Hakuba. I only need to distract him and I can escape.'

That was when Kaitou Kid heard the footsteps closing in. He had to act quickly. He did not have any good plan available so he would just have to improvise.

Kid grabbed Hakuba's shoulders and brought their lips together. He had expected Hakuba to scream and run away or even faint. He certainly had not expected the detective to wrap his arms around him and kiss him back.

'I'm serously loosing control here...' Kid thought as he felt Hakuba's tongue caress his lips. 'But **gosh**, it feels **good** to loose control!' he thought and let out a moan. Hakuba's tongue slipped past his lips and he felt his knees go weak.

Suddenly Hakuba pulled away and Kid fell on his knees, panting heavily. He looked up just in time to see a group of police officers, inspector Nakamori on the lead, turn the corner and run to them.

"I got the jewel back, inspector", Hakuba said victoriously and lifted the large emerald he had in his hand into the air.

"...Good work, Hakuba!" "Hey, I stole that fair and square", Kid whined. "You stole it from **me**!" "Well, steal it back then", Hakuba said with a grin. "You **are** a master thief after all."

With that the detective ran off. Kid jumped up and ran after him. "Get back here!" he shouted. "Not so good on that side of the chase, are you?" "Shut up! When I get my hands on you you'll be sorry!"

"Pathetic", inspector Nakamori growled. "Sir?" "No one stays sane while dealing with Kaitou Kid. But I must be the greatest fool to let a detective in." "What do you mean, sir?" "Take a phantom thief, mix it with a detective, leave alone for five minutes..." "What is that...sir?" "The best recipe to get a migraine. Too bad I don't know one for stopping it. Argh!"

_Next day at school:  
_"Kuroba!" Kaito jumped at the sound of Hakuba's voice. He still managed to turn around and face the other boy with his poker face intact, though.

"Had fun last night?" "What do you mean by that?" "Personally I wouldn't mind a repeat of last night", Hakuba said and leaned closer to Kaito. "In all its insanity, it was **most** rewarding."

Kaito felt his face go warm and his heart beat faster. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He gasped as he felt Hakuba's hot breath on his face. He tried to lick his suddenly dry lips but his tongue pressed against Hakuba's bottom lip. Kaito felt the world stop at the contact.

Suddenly he couldn't see Hakuba anymore. "Got your cards", the blond said with a wide grin and ran off, waving Kaito's card deck around and laughing like crazy. "Hey! Give those back!" Kaito ran after him.

Aoko and Akako watched as the boys ran by them. "What do you think that was all about this time?" Akako asked. "Don't know. But isn't Kaito usually the one who's being chased?"

_At that nights heist:  
_"Get back here, Kid!" ispector Nakamori shouted. "Sorry, inspector, but no can do!" the thief replied as he glided out the window.

"Luck seems to be on my side again", Kid cheered as he landed on the ground. "No dead ends, blond detectives, or mind-blowing kisses... Not that I really would have minded the second two, though..."

"So, you think my kisses are mind-blowing, huh?" came a familiar voice from behind Kid. "Aiee!" Kid tried to run away but was stopped by a pair of arms that had been wrapped around his waist.

"Ta-tanteisan!" Kid stuttered while a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Wh-what are y-you doing here?"

Kid's top hat fell to the ground when Hakuba leaned in to kiss the back of Kid's neck. Kid felt a pleasant shiver run down his back.

"I was hoping we could have a third round", Hakuba spoke softly, his breath tickling Kid's neck. Kid placed his hands ontop of Hakuba's. "Ok", he said. "Hm?"

Hakuba leaned his chin on Kid's shoulder. Kid turned his head to look at him sideways. "I'm not against..." Kid didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Hakuba had kissed him. The kiss was quick and soft, completely different from the one from the previous night. Kid decided that they both felt good.

"This time you can keep what you've stolen, though", Kid said. "I haven't stolen anything yet." "Yes you have." Kid turned around in Hakuba's embrace and wrapped his arms around the blonds shoulders.

"And what is it that I have stolen without even noticing it?" Hakuba asked. Kid kissed his lips gently. "My heart." Hakuba pulled the thief even closer. "Then you can also keep my heart", he whispered.

"Why?" Kid asked when Hakuba kissed his forehead. "Why what?" "Why me?" "Hmm...If you answer my question, I shall answer yours."

Kid thought for a moment. The detective knew who he was and still he wanted him. He wasn't bothered by the thief part. Kid wanted to tell him everything. But tonight he would just tell the short version.

"It's the only way to find out who killed my father", Kid spoke. "Some men wanted him to steal a gem called 'Pandora' for them. He refused so they killed him." "You're trying to lure them out?" Kid nodded in response.

"Now it's your turn", the thief said. "Now you tell me 'why'." Hakuba kissed the tip of Kid's nose. "Because you're you", the detective said.

"Do you love me? I know this is pretty much cleared now, but I have to really hear you say it", Kid pleaded. Hakuba smiled at him. It was a gentle smile, completely different from the ones he used to give him.

"I love you." "Good", Kaito said and rested his head on Saguru's shoulder. "I love you too."

_**Owari**_

Ending Notes: Yeah, I know: this is really corny, but I had fun writing this. The other two stories are better, honest. You can find them by the names: "Early Morning" and "Simple Things."


End file.
